Dragon Ball RU
by MASTER.GARRET
Summary: This is an alternate universe where there are almost none of the original characters. This story is centered around three Saiyan brothers that have survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta and their adventures in this new universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Annihilation

Chapter 1: The Annihilation

**Hello. For any fans of my current series Power of the Omnitrix or Marvel vs DC, I apologize for not coming out with anything new. I've been very busy with other projects. But I hope you'll enjoy this new series and I promise I will continue the other two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. All original characters are owned by Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toryima.**

A young Saiyan warrior is running through the palace halls of King Vegeta. He makes his way to the doors and bursts into the throne room. All the body guards stare at him and King Vegeta stands.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he screams at the low-class Saiyan warrior.

"King Vegeta! It's Cooler, Sir! He's gone mad! He's attacking the planet as we speak!" the young warrior cries.

King Vegeta gawks at the warrior. The warrior continues, "He's on his way to the palace, Sir! He'll be here any minute! We must leave now!"

Just then, the walls behind the throne explode. King Vegeta falls to the floor. His body guards surround him, pointing their spears at the opened wall. Before the smoke clears tho, thin purple beams shot out and blasted through the body guards' armor, killing them all. King Vegeta stands as the smoke clears to reveal the purple and white tyrant. Cooler.

"What are you doing, Lord Cooler?" King Vegeta asks.

Cooler doesn't respond. He simply speeds to behind King Vegeta and slaps him sideways through another of the palace walls. King Vegeta rises from the rubble and turns his head up only to come face to face with Cooler. Cooler grabs him by the throat and picks him up.

"I've decided to exterminate you monkeys." Cooler says.

"Ack! Why?!" King Vegeta chokes out.

"Because I can." Cooler smirks and breaks King Vegeta's neck. Then he drops the corpse and while he is about to leave the room he hears a gasp coming from the entrance of the throne room. Cooler looks and sees what resembles a child version of King Vegeta. Cooler knew who it was. The King's son. Prince Vegeta. Vegeta sees Cooler and runs in the other direction. Cooler smiles and speeds after him. Prince Vegeta is running down the halls when Cooler appears in front of him. Vegeats stops and gazes at him. Then Vegeta gets in a fighting stance.

Cooler laughs. "Oh how cute. The little boy wants to fight! Better not try it boy. Else you'll end up like your father."

Vegeta remembers his father's corpse and then charges Cooler. Vegeta flies through the air with a fist raised high. Then Cooler catches it and knees Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta falls to his knees gasping desperately for air. Then Cooler picks the boy up by the back of his neck and snaps it. Then he tosses the corpse aside and walks away. "Just like your father."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the palace, Saiyan warriors are running everywhere preparing for their battle with Lord Cooler. One of them, Cucamba, was preparing for the last stand when the wall to his left blew up. He was forced to the ground by the explosion. He looks up to see Cooler killing Saiyan warriors left and right. Cucamba watches in horror as the tyrant slaughters his friends. Cucamba fires ki blasts at Cooler but they do close to no damage. Cooler turns to Cucamba and flies towards him. Cucamba is ready for hand to hand combat when one of his friends blind sides Cooler. Cooler gets distracted by more Saiyans. The Saiyan that saved Cucamba yelled at him, "Cucamba go! You need to save your children! We'll hold Cooler off for now!"<p>

Cucamba looked at his friend and nodded. Cucamba then took off towards his home.

When he got there he broke through the doors and called out to his wife when she didn't respond he called out to his six-year old son, Riktor. Riktor, a small child with short black spiky hair that points slightly forward ran into the room. "What is it dad?"

"Where's your mother?"

"She went out. What's wrong?"

"Cooler's attacking son. Get your brothers!" Cucamba runs to the back of his house and then goes outside. He enters a much smaller version of his house. There he uncovers his old space pod he used back when he was the lowest class of warriors. He began to calibrate it and set coördinates suitable for his sons' survival. Then he went outside the hut and saw his sons coming out of the house. Riktor was holding the hand of his two-year old brother Meizu and holding his infant brother Bomi.

Cucamba ran over and picked up all three of his sons and carried them to the pace pod. He opened it and put them inside. Before he closed it and blasted them off, he spoke to Riktor who looked like he was starting to cry.

"Don't cry, son. You're a Saiyan warrior. Listen my son. You have to take good care of your brothers. Protect them always. Look after them always."

"Ok dad." Riktor said as wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Good boy."

Cucamba looks over at his two-year old and infant. "Be good my sons." Then he pats the youngest two's heads. Before he shuts the pod door he says one more thing, "Don't be afraid my sons. I'll be with you always."

Then he shuts the pod doors and blasts the children off. As soon as he does this Cooler comes up from behind him and punches him through the chest. "Oh I didn't forget about you."

Just as Cooler was taking his fist out Cucamba's chest Riktor had looked out the space pod window and watched his father die. Then Cooler looked up at the pod and for a split second Riktor and Cooler locked eyes. Then the pod got so far away eye contact was no longer possible. Cooler raised a finger and was about to fire the pod down when he was attacked from behind by a female Saiyan. She kicked him in the back of the head. Cooler just spun around and smacked her through her own house with his tail. Then he came in and shot a Death Beam through her skull. He then looked up and couldn't see the pod anymore. He lost it. He cursed to himself and decided to just finish off the planet before more stuff like this'll happen. He flew high into the sky and started generating a massive Super Nova attack. Then when he felt it was big enough he threw it straight down at the planet.

As the space pod was flying away, the traumatized Riktor became even more traumatized when he looked out the window at his planet and watched as it suddenly exploded.

Now the two little ones were crying and subtle tears were falling from Riktor's face. Now they will drift through space until they reach the destination their father had set for them. Earth.

**There you go! How was it? Let me know what you think so far in the comments. If you're curious at all to see what happens to our young Saiyans tune in next time on Dragon Ball RU!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Landing

Chapter 2: The Landing

After two weeks of flying through space, the Saiyan space pod finally reaches Earth's atmosphere. The pod crashes into a wooded forest and creates a crater. The pod opens and Riktor steps out. First, he marvels at the surroundings. The beautiful trees, a waterfall in the distance, and the enchanting wildlife. Second, he goes back into the pod and tells his brother, Meizu to stay put with Bomi. Riktor climbs out of the crater and goes to search for food for the boys had run out of rations in the ship and they were hungry.

Riktor heads into the woods for some game. While walking around he realizes that if he wanted to find some animal to kill he would have to sneak up on it. So he decided to climb one of the tall brown things with green things at the top. He didn't know what to call them because he had never seen trees before. So Riktor climbs a tree surprisingly well for a boy his size and age.

He climbs to a branch high above the ground and peels his eyes for prey. He waits for about 30 minutes until he spots a brown creature with horns in the distance. A deer. He stands on his branch and jumps to a another one in a nearby tree. He hops from tree to tree until he is in the tree right above the deer. He makes sure that he is quiet as not to startle the creature. He then jumps from the tree onto the deer and puts it in a choke hold. The deer bucks and kicks and finally Riktor squeezes with all his might and he snaps the neck of the deer. Killing it.

He grabs it by the antlers and begins to drag the corpse back to the space pod. When he makes his way through a bush and to the edge of the crater he sees a giant creature clawing at the space pod. A bear. Meizu and Bomi are inside wondering what the creature wants. But before they can find out Riktor attacks the beast.

Riktor jumps from the edge of the crater and lands on the back of the bear. He grabs at the fur and yanks it backwards. The bear moves away from the pod and falls onto its back crushing Riktor. The bear rolls off and Riktor is flat on the ground dazed from the crushing. The bear stands on its hind legs and looks as tho it is about to stomp on the dazed Saiyan. Before the bear does tho, Meizu opens the pod door and jumps out at the bear. Meizu headbutts it in the ribs and the bear goes down. Meizu sits on the ground holding his head in pain.

The bear gets back up and swats at the tiny Saiyan and sends Meizu flying back at the pod. Riktor wakes back up and sees his brother in pain from the bear and he charges the beast and jumps up and uppercut it right under the chin. The bear flies back and goes unconscious. Then Riktor suffocates the bear by squeezing its throat.

Riktor goes to check on his little brother. "Are you ok, Meizu?"

Meizu nods while he rubs where he got hit by the bear. "Good." Riktor says.

* * *

><p>That night, the boys got to eat a deer and a bear. Then they slept in the pod and at the first sign of day light Riktor exited the pod and went to find something resembling a rope. He found a green version of what he was looking for. Vines. He took the vines back to the pod and wrapped the vines around the pod and then wrapped the other ends around himself. Riktor then began to climb out of the crater pulling the pod behind him. He struggled immensely and it took him almost an hour to pull the thing out. He rests for a second and then begins pulling the pod through the woods to try to find a more suitable place to stay. Little did they know that they would soon come upon someone we all know.<p> 


End file.
